


Warm Palms and Freezing Fingers

by SilverQuills



Series: Klance Week 2018 (February) [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance Week 2018, M/M, keith's gloves, thermal equilibrium, thirsty bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverQuills/pseuds/SilverQuills
Summary: Klance Week 2018 FebruaryWater and fire/Warm and cold





	Warm Palms and Freezing Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> last work of klance week feb.

Keith’s hands were always so cold but he didn’t know why. He figured it was because of some messed up genetics but it had to be alien for them to be this cold (he _was_ part Galra but that’s beside the point). He hated how cold they were, so he always opted to wear gloves, fingerless so he could still grip things. He thought they were a little ridiculous at first but he had grown to like them. They were surprisingly comfortable for his roughed-up palms and they suited him well enough. He rarely took them off until…

Lance’s hands were always warm but he wasn’t sure why. Even during the winter season, his palms could still be hot enough to heat up a cup of coffee (Lance overexaggerates a lot). He didn’t like having them so hot all the time since he enjoyed cold drinks and preferred it if they lasted longer than five minutes in his hands without turning lukewarm. He liked to keep his hands in his pockets so no one would feel his fever-pitch fingers. That is until…

It was an accident at first.

Keith and Lance had just finished a training sequence together after being forced into the deck by Coran. It was important that the whole team would train in pairs occasionally. They all had to be in sync with not only all of them to form Voltron, but in small groups in case they split up. They were both quite familiar with the other’s fighting style so the team building exercise was done rather quickly. It was just a celebratory high-five, nothing major or impressive. It was even playful at first. But something was different. Keith had taken off his gloves midway through training. He didn’t even notice. The moment skin touched skin, they both felt something they hadn’t before, not like this, not this way. They pulled away from each other, inspecting their fingers as the feeling lingered. _What was that?_

The second time was more intentional.

Lance couldn’t get the feeling out of his head. Neither could Keith but Lance was always the more forward one. They were alone in the lounge when Lance decided to make his move. He inched his hand closer to Keith’s, making sure not to make any sudden movements to not scare him off. It was a light brush of a pinky but the feeling was still the same. It was just as intense as before, but this time, they knew it wasn’t their imagination. Keith flinched his hand away slightly, afraid of the effect Lance’s touch had on him. His heart was racing, breathing erratic, and, more surprisingly, his hands weren’t cold. Lance had already left when Keith calmed down. He had to feel that again.

The third time was more desperate.

Keith was not sleeping and barely eating. That feeling was always on his mind and he needed more of it. The only problem was that every time he sought out Lance, he would be avoided. Lance probably didn’t want to deal with the embarrassment of having to face Keith after what happened but Keith was losing his composure. He could feel his breath getting hotter when Lance was close, his face warmer and his eyes lidded. It was bitter work but finally, he cornered Lance. He followed him until they got to Lance’s bedroom door. Without warning, Keith grabbed Lance by the shoulder and launched him into his bedroom.

“What the hell, Keith?” He found his footing but was thrown off balance again when Keith grabbed his hands.

There it was, that spark again. They both felt it, found it difficult to ignore. Lance looked up from their interlaced fingers, expecting to see Keith’s eyes, but was disappointed to find the top of his head. Just as Lance tried to tighten his grip, Keith ran out, leaving him breathless.

The fourth time was more aggressive.

After that bedroom fiasco, Lance and Keith were more on edge than ever. They found themselves more cautious of the other person, tiptoeing around each other like they were covered in broken glass. This was getting ridiculous and everyone noticed. The rest of the team would make side glances, talk about them when they weren’t in the room and even orchestrate moments where they had to be in the same room together. All attempts were as hopeless as the last until…

Something in Lance just snapped. He sat up in bed, feeling cold sweat drip down his spine. Looking at Keith, he didn’t favor that much better. Enough was enough and if Lance had to spend another tick away from Keith’s touch, he was going to go insane. He ran out of his bedroom with only one destination in mind: _Keith_. He sped down the hall and stopped at Keith’s door. Nervous and restless, he raised his fist to knock. Just as he reached for the door, it swished open, leaving him surprised. Keith was just as shocked, eyes wide and hair bed-crazy. It was silent.

“…Lance? What are you doing here?” Keith balled his hands into fists, feeling the cold from his bare hands to calm his racing heart. He followed his gaze to his hands.

“Look, if this is about what I did last week -“ Lance’s hands weren’t his only problem now.

Lance locked their fingers together and rested his face into Keith’s neck, hiding the blush on his face. That feeling was back, stronger than ever. Keith wanted to push Lance away but he couldn’t, the feeling wasn’t letting him. He tried to speak but Lance’s head was too close. He could feel his mouth drying and his throat constricting. Then, Lance did something even more drastic than this. He pulled away until their eyes met. Keith could tell something was amiss behind his gaze but he didn’t have to think too long about it.

“Could I … sleep here?” Keith wasn’t sure if he was registering that right. He was speechless for a tick.

Then another tick. And another. Then it was a dobosh.

“I’ll just go.” Keith could feel him letting go and he would be an idiot if he let him. So, he didn’t.

Lance looked back at Keith, feeling his fingers tighten around his hands. Then, he heard the very thing he didn’t expect.

“Stay.”

The rest happened just the same, with them blushing like crazy and in bed together. Whether they had clothes on or not is irrelevant. They would never admit anything anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> hands are tired but i feel accomplished  
> thanks for following and supporting my account


End file.
